1. Field of the Invention
The invention consists of a machine for manufacturing spiral seam piping from strip metal, using a set of three forming rolls made up of a large number of bending rollers, the bending rollers acting on the inside of the pipe being arranged on an adjustable roller carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A machine of this nature is already known from DE-AS No. 10 75 530.
In this machine, the roller carrier can be both displaced and tilted in the vertical plane. By tilting the roller carrier in the vertical plane, the front and rear bending rollers are evenly aligned vertically regardless of the magnitude of the vertical bending of the roller carrier.
However, the machine already known does not have any provision for any even lateral alignment of the front and rear bending rollers of the roller carrier. This leads to the front and rear bending rollers shaping the strip differently as a result of horizontal bending of the roller carrier, which has an adverse influence on the pipe diameter tolerance.
The invention is based on the need to design a machine of the kind mentioned at the beginning which also provides for lateral tilting of the roller carrier.